Live For Her
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Natsume never thought he would lose her, he never realized how painful it will be. He needs someone to cheer him up, but she was the only one that can cheer him up. It seems so helpless now.. or is it? One-shot Bittersweet NxM Please read the whole thing


me: Um, this is a random one-shot that came to my mind while I was doing my math homework. Though it has nothing to do with math...

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

mikan: Ohmygoodness. I'm what?!

me: I'll warn you now, I tried to make this sad. I've never really wrote anything sad ((only humor)) so two outcomes might come from this((i've never written a one-shot)): 1) You won't find it very sad at all. 2) I will have made it too sad without knowing it and make you cry.

So in case, grab a pitchfork ((for if it isn't sad)) a box of tissues ((if it is sad)), lean back, and relax :)

**Live For Her**

On a blue chair, hard and cold, sat a raven-haired boy. His rough pale hands clutching his skin with impatience and worry. Sitting next to him was his long time best-friend, cradling a black-haired girl whose sobs could be heard throughout the hall outside the surgery room. Never in their lives had they seen the black-mailing inventor break down. But, there she sat, crying into the blonde boy's shirt while he held her closely. The red light above the door clicked off, everyone in the waiting room immediately stood from their seats as the doctor came out. The doctor pulled off his mask, his icy blue eyes full of sorrow. He sadly shook his head and apologized, while everyone in the room broke into tears, all but one Hyuuga Natsume. He was too shocked for words, still staring at where the doctor once stood.

_No..._

She couldn't be gone, the one that had once lifted their spirits, guided them through the hard times, shone for them in the dark. Imai Hotaru cried like she had never before, her fists clenching onto Ruka's shirt like it would bring back her best friend if she held on.

"She can't be gone, She just can't..." She was in denial, she wasn't able to believe she had lost her best friend since 3rd grade. A pink haired girl was hugging a blue-haired girl, both crying their eyes out. They opened up their arms, welcoming a green-haired girl that had joined into their crying circles. While a sand-haired boy stood next to them, tears pouring out of his eyes without him even realizing it. He was so caught up with the waves of sorrow he could feel from everyone else, it made his sorrow grow even greater.

"Damn it!" Natsume yelled, he punched the wall, leaving an indent. Youichi who was sitting right next to the spot where Natsume punched didn't notice. He was too busy trying to contemplate the fact one of his most important senpais' was gone. Hugging his knees closely, he started to wail. The one he had once been able to tease and play with closely even with his cold demeanor. She had been there for him all throughout his childhood, even if she was hurt inside as well, she was just always there.

Natsume allowed his messy raven locks to fall in front of his face, covering the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. He was the one the most hurt, because he was in love with her. He had hated her at first, confused as to why she always smiled, even when things went horribly. But, she taught him the meaning of life, gave him a reason to live, something to protect. His heart was confused, why was his brain telling it that he would no longer be able to see those smiles that brightened his day? The dagger in his heart was pushed even deeper by the immense guilt he felt.

_It's all my fault... _

He looked around the room, not a single soul had dry eyes. Even Ruka, who had tried to stay strong for Hotaru, had tears dripping from his eyes uncontrollably.

_I made all these people cry. If only I had died instead..._

He punched the same spot as before, breaking a hole through the wall. No one seemed to notice, all of them, swallowed by their sorrow. Natsume stalked out of the room, angry with himself, went to go fill the forms the doctor had asked them to. Everyone stayed where they were, still crying and mourning over the loss of their best friend. It wasn't until a voice spoke out that they realized something important.

"Stop! All of you! Just stop it!" Youichi cried, catching everyone's attention. Everyone stared at him with utter shock, their tears still rolling down their cheeks.

"Do you think this is what she wants?! Do you think she wants us to stay here, mourn and be miserable?! Hell no!" Youichi yelled. Everyone looked down, disappointed with themselves, yet found that they were unable to stop.

"She always smiled, no matter how bad things were! She wanted us to be happy, wanted us to be optimistic! How would she feel if she saw us all here crying? And thinking that it was all her fault!" Youichi screamed with emotion, remembering all the things that Sakura Mikan had done for them.

"She doesn't want us to cry because she's not here anymore. She would want us to be strong, she would want us to be happy and be able to go on with our lives! All of you should know that! Stop acting like the world has ended! I'm sad too, she's gone, but crying can't bring her back," Youichi added, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, hiccuping.

"He's right..." Hotaru said breathlessly, her voice shaking.

"Mikan wouldn't want us to be sad..." Ruka smiled sadly, his breath hitching.

--X--

After all, some need more convincing then others...

--X--

Laying down on top of his soft white couch was Hyuuga Natsume, his hand perched on his forehead, black rings outlining his piercing crimson eyes. He heard keys jingling outside, but didn't bother to get out of his comfort spot.

"Natsume..." his best friend said, dropping the keys onto the coffee table. Natsume stole a glance from under his arm, standing in his living room was Ruka and Hotaru.

"How long are you gonna mope around?" Ruka asked with concern, looking around the roomy living room.

"Hn. I know Ruka, she would get mad if she saw me like this. But the thing is... I can't help it. It's.. my fault she's gone." Natsume ended, uncomfortable saying it with the blackmailer in the room.

"Hyuuga. It's no ones fault," Hotaru said hesitantly, not wanting to make him any more insecure then he was at the moment.

"Yes it is. And it's all mine, don't argue with me on this Imai," Natsume growled, annoyed that everyone was denying it was his fault.

"We're not here to argue with you today Natsume. There's someone here that wants to see you..." this caught Natsume's attention. He sat up on the couch and raised a long elegant brow.

"Um, you can come in now" Ruka called to outside the door. The door clicked open, revealing a shocking sight. Natsume fell off his seat on the couch, staring awestruck at the woman before him. She looked exactly like Mikan, except older. The woman chuckled lightly and removed her sunglasses.

"I wonder if you still remember me, from when you were about 10. Oh gosh, that was such a long time ago, 11 years is it? Though, I'm not sure if those are good memories..." The woman pondered shortly, while Natsume tried to remember what she was talking about. Then it clicked to him, Zero was her codename right?

"You're..." Natsume started carefully, only to be cut off by Mikan's mom.

"Yuka. I see that you do remember me," Yuka said cheerfully.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Ruka smiled to his best friend and Yuka, him and Hotaru left the room, closing the door with a small click.

"I don't know if you know or not... I'm not sure how to tell you either..." Natsume started, not knowing how to tell Yuka that her daughter was gone.

"Yes, I know that Mikan is dead," Yuka said for him. Natsume winced at the word dead, not even trying to hide it.

"Please ,Hyuuga-kun, I'm begging you, you have to accept it, " Yuka said sympathetically. She waited for his response, not getting one she continued.

"I never really got to know my daughter that well. I used to always go check up on her every once and a while. But it was never enough for me to get to know her as much as I should have, as much as I wanted to. But, I learned enough to know what type of person she was, and since she's my daughter, I know what she wants and likes," Yuka said, staring out the window thoughtfully, thinking about her one and only daughter.

"I... I know that she would probably get mad at me if she saw me right now. She would probably scream something like 'Get out of the slumps you stupid pervert!' and then start pulling me by the arm," Natsume chuckled darkly, thinking about the irony of it all. Yuka turned her attention to him, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his. Within a few seconds he looked away. Her eyes were too similar to _hers_, he couldn't do it.

"Natsume, look at me, in my eyes, and listen to me," she instructed, her voice stern. He hesitantly turned his eyes to her, staring her in the eyes. He had never felt so weak in his life, he was always able to keep a poker-face, to push away others, to avoid confrontation. But now, there was nothing he could do, he was so... so vulnerable.

"She wouldn't want you to be here moping. She loved you, more then you could ever imagine. That's exactly why she pushed you away from that car. She wanted you to live on, because she wanted the one she loved to live as long as he could. But what you're doing now is against her wishes, you're alive but not living," she stared at him sadly, he didn't reply. Lost in the words that she had said. She sighed, continuing. "If you can't live for yourself, then don't. Do it for those around you that want you to go back to normal. Do it for her. Do it for Mikan. Live for her." Yuka pleaded, her eyes looking exactly the same as Mikan's to Natsume. Tears rolled out from Natsume's eyes.

"Live for her..." Natsume said, it was his own way of telling Yuka that he would do as she told him. Yuka smiled at him sadly, almost too sadly. Her smile looked like one would give the one she loved, the one she loved, like he would never be with her again. Strange, no? Yuka walked to the door, opening it and stopping one last time to look at Natsume for the final time, she left. Natsume opened the door to his balcony after she was gone. He leaned on the railing, gazing at the night sky as a shooting star shot by.

"Mikan, I promise, I'll live, for you,"

--X--

Some things are just plain strange...

--X--

"Hello?" Azumi Yuka picked up her cell phone, confused as to who would have her number.

"Hello? Azumi-san? Thank you so much for helping Natsume get better! Oh well, I have to go now, but thank you so much! We are forever grateful!" An unfamiliar voice thanked over the phone before hanging up.

"When did I help that Hyuuga-boy?"

--X--

It was for you, for your love, together...

--X--

"You-chan!" a figure which appeared to be Azumi Yuka called out. The grey haired boy turned around to face the woman. Her appearance had now changed, she looked similar to Yuka, but much younger.

"Mikan-senpai..." Youichi said rather sadly. Mikan wrapped her arms around Youichi, smiling gratefully.

"I have to go now... I hope you can tell everyone that I said goodbye..." Tears of joy and sorrow poured out from her chocolate brown eyes. She stepped forward, white angel wings growing from her back, her outfit turning into a pure, snow white dress.

"Thank you so much Youichi, I could have never saved him for real without you," Mikan whispered, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. She waved goodbye, tears dripping sadly from her eyes before she flew off in the night sky.

Youichi fell down into a sitting position, exhausted from having to use his alice for so long. He smiled still, it was worth it.

"You don't need to thank me Mi-chan." He paused, gazing at the stars thoughtfully, "It was for you, for your love, together"

_**El Fin**_

me: If you didn't get that, let me explain. Youichi's alice has to do with spirits, so he used his alice to give Mikan some time to walk on earth. She then transformed herself into Yuka ((so that Natsume wouldn't be sad when she left again)) and made him feel better.

Koko: That was really sad...

me: Hehe.. anyway **Please Do Review!**


End file.
